


鸦青与砂金

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Swingers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 最终版试阅。"若能得到您的一个吻，我将拥抱那瘟疫如同赐福。"——（装逼的）题记





	鸦青与砂金

~  
~  
~

这件事并非由我起意。  
本来只是想多带着家里的美人出来玩一玩，可是普通的玩意儿，作为年长者的他早就在我之前体验过太多。太过新奇刺激的行为，他又有点抗拒。在他面前，我永远感觉是少不更事的那一方。所以几乎是带着扳回一城的心态，向他提出了这个建议。

也不是什么坏事。之前相熟的朋友喝酒聊天，随口提出想增进一下兄弟感情，掏出钱包让我看他家里的金发小朋友的照片。我看了一眼，乱糟糟的稻草色金发下面有一双深蓝眼睛被生日蛋糕上的蜡烛点亮，红润的嘴唇是丘比特的弓，抹上白色奶油一定很可口。  
想了想也无不可，遂之应下，并思考如何说服家里那位。  
转而去问兄弟是否对我家这位感兴趣，大胸长腿卷发，笑起来比太阳还灿烂。兄弟笑道，上次沙滩聚会那会儿见过，他解开两个扣子我就梆硬了。没问题的。  
想揍兄弟两拳，但好像自己也没好到哪里去。

一开始得到的回答当然是拒绝的。像我说的，埃迪不喜欢这种践踏普世价值观边界的游戏。可是他耐不住我软磨硬泡，说只是玩玩，只是兄弟之间的正常交流，骗他说现在年轻人之间的关系非常放得开。他的朋友圈年龄跟他相仿，自然不可能印证我这些鬼话。就算有年轻的熟人，我也不相信他会拿这事去问别人。  
反正只是无伤大雅的谎言。  
反正他最喜欢我。

见到蒂恩的第一眼，我看到一条狼崽子。第二眼，我看到一座大卫雕像。标准九头身，蓬松的金色卷发衬着稍显棱角的脸庞，半个身子杵在我兄弟身后，大概也是在思考自己是怎么被哄骗到这个地步，面前的到底是陷阱还是福地。  
不过两者并不冲突不是吗。  
饶有兴趣的看着他观察我，捕食者的锋利气息带着两分纯真，眼眸没有被岁月或阅历侵染，只有透亮的自信和执着，此时此刻还带上了隐藏得不太好的羞涩和情欲。

我半躺靠在床头看着自家长发美人走向兄弟，后者的手自然而然的环住送上门来的美食，在后腰抚弄了一会儿后消失在裤腰里。  
“连扩张都不留给我，是不是人？”  
要不是看到自家美人已经羞到耳尖发红，我几乎想大笑。  
摸到一手湿意的朋友挑着眉毛撇了我一眼，抽回手掌慢慢的从指根舔到指尖，“不过嘛……”  
黑发美人的喉结随着友人的吞咽动作一起上下移动，  
“味道倒是不错。” 

不想承认但是当时我裤裆就要爆炸了。

然后下巴被咬了一口。我回过神来，看向出现在腿间的少年。还是年轻人，喜欢用最直接的方式吸引他人的注意。“尖牙利嘴。”我半是玩笑的捧起他下巴，拇指拨开他嘴角触碰尖尖的虎牙。柔软湿热的舌头缠上拇指指尖，嘴唇包裹上来轻轻啜吸。半眯着眼挑衅的看着我，如果忽略逐渐变红的脸颊和扑闪的睫毛，还是蛮有杀伤力的，让人有冲动使其臣服。他把我放在下巴上的手拿下来，假装熟练的僵硬模仿起刚才朋友的舔舐，眼神天真又锋利。我任由他动作，只是在他舔到我指尖时把手指伸进他嘴里，在舌根搅动，扯出银丝，沿着他脊背凹陷往下滑。另一只手拂开他额前垂落的金色卷发。

来，让我看看他怎么教的你，好不好？

放开小孩让他脱衣服，我下床去吧台倒了杯水抿了一口。兄弟已经把埃迪带到了沙发上 ，埃迪的衬衫挂在手肘上半蹲着，凸出柔软的胸脯磨蹭着面前的阴茎，乳尖已经硬得像个小豆子。兄弟一只手搭在沙发靠背上，一只手松松拢着自己的勃起，时不时拿顶端的小口去拨弄那两颗红点，啪的一声甩在乳肉上还有微微的波浪。

扭头看回床边，满眼一片白皙的蜜与奶之地。少年大半个身子趴在床上，修长有力的一条腿半搭在边缘，只有脚尖还踩在地毯上。一条手臂向后伸直，骨节分明的手指掰开桃子一般的缝隙，露出深处的泉眼。  
我顺着膝后紧绷的线条往上时轻时重的抚摸，他抖得像个刚出生的小动物，就算把脸塞进床垫里了我也能听到变急促的呼吸声。  
啧，年轻人就是好玩。  
“喂？！”  
他气急败坏的爬起来扭头看着我，而我继续揉捏着那一小块臀肉，看着掌下的肌肤因为刚刚的拍打而逐渐泛红。继续拍两下，他就咬紧嘴唇重新趴下去，屁股倒是翘的更高了。  
“玩哭了算我的。”  
我头也不抬的跟兄弟说。从正面看，他大概已经知道自家小可爱已经快哭出来了，后穴随着憋不住的小声抽泣一起颤动，声息一丝一丝从绷紧的嘴唇里泄露出来。  
“玩坏了也算你的好吗。”  
“好好好，怀了也算我的。”  
然后被自家美人自认严厉的撇了一眼。只好高举双手表示只是开玩笑只让你怀。

我从后面压上去，一只手依旧在后穴活动开拓，一只手绕到前面握住他挺起的阴茎。少年忍不住的一下一下挺腰，在陌生的手心里无助的寻找快感，但又被后面的手指打断节奏，整个人一团糟，头发被汗水黏在脖颈上，唯一能做的只有从床垫里侧过头来想用寻求新鲜空气和解脱，而我当然要在这种时候把手指抽出来，按住他伸向下身的手。  
Be a good boy. Stay.  
在他后颈上落下一串亲吻，小孩子稍微平静了一点，手攥紧了床单。真乖。

沙发那边传来一声熟悉的叹息，已经齐根坐到底的黑发美人正在适应体内的硬物，宽阔的背脊起伏扭动，阴影如水波有规律的变幻湮没。从床这边看过去景色绝佳，观赏角度一流。可心底忽然涌上些许不爽。  
“是不是没我粗？”  
“你才” 话音未落先听到惊叫。兄弟似乎用手或胯做了点什么小动作，美人几乎整个人软倒在他怀里。兄弟带着笑意的声音从埃迪身影后面飘过来。  
“尺寸从来不是问题。”  
你他妈。

我从床边的衣服堆里翻出润滑剂，抽出兄弟的领带绕在小孩脖子上，顺便俯下身去叼弄他耳垂，趁他分神时挺了进去。他大张着嘴想尖叫但什么声音都没有，我扯着领带让他仰起头来，稍微松手后才细细的呻吟起来。  
我向后跪坐在床上，双手握住他胯骨带过来，让他半坐在我腿上，屁股蛋子蹭到我小腹，随着顶弄的动作弹起。过了一会儿，他似乎也尝到乐趣，自己撑在床头往后蹭，瘦腰不得章法的乱扭，喉咙深处轮流传来呜咽和满足的小声叹息。  
我握住小孩子下巴把他脸扭向沙发，看着兄弟把自己从瘫软在沙发上的埃迪体内抽出来，再把剩下的精液射到埃迪剧烈起伏的胸口上。黑发美人从锁骨到下腹上泛着粉红，到处是缓慢流下的白色汁水和薄汗。  
我咬着少年通红的耳朵问他，“想不想变成那样子？你每次被操开了是不是也是这样？他是不是也喜欢只射一半在里面？剩下的射哪？”  
小孩子又羞又急使劲儿摇头，但又被撩拨得下身开始紧绷抽搐，被我一把握住根部。他两手都搭上我手臂但不敢有动作，我知道他们之前在家也这么玩过，缓慢的抽出再顶进去，享受他肠道的摩擦和热度。  
“他……”  
“嗯？”  
不知道是想耍赖还是求饶，少年努力扭回头来看着我，通红眼角流下的不知是汗液还是泪珠。“我不知道不知道每次都不记得了…”  
妈耶这可真是个宝贝。我继续大幅度动作一边逗他。  
“说你想要什么？”  
“……想……想要……后面想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要精液！！” 小孩子终于受不了的哭喊出来。真是可爱。  
兄弟摊在沙发上，把美人腿根处的汁液抚摸得到处都是，笑得像只吃到金丝雀的猫咪。而我松开手，看着面前的少年向后仰在我身上哭叫着射出来。他起伏的喉结正好在嘴边，于是我舔舐着紧绷的脖颈，射进痉挛紧缩的甬道，再在他腰窝上蹭干净分身。

~

扯下领带顺手擦掉少年身前的浊液，看他像累趴了的小狗崽子一样趴在床上，翘起泛红的屁股蛋子。沙发上埃迪侧躺着，腿被夹紧，兄弟懒洋洋地从后面蹭着黑发美人的腿根嫩肉，有一下没一下的动作。我拿上两杯水走过去，塞一杯给兄弟然后把他从沙发上撕下来——忽略他没站稳差点泼一身——含住一口水低下头喂给埃迪。他乖乖的闭上眼睛，任由我渡给他大半杯。我跪在沙发前，继续唇齿缠绕，摸到甩在一边的衬衫擦拭他身上的汗水和腿间的滑腻。慢慢抹到泛红的胸脯，忽然有点吃醋。这一切本是独属于我的，只有我可以看见的景色，只有我可以对他做出的行为。可是现在，我要和其他的存在一起享用这份甜美……虽然一开始有我的同意……  
发现我手上动作停了下来，埃迪睁开眼睛看过来，拿走我手上已经脏掉的衬衫。  
“你还好吗？”我问他。  
大概也是在问自己。  
他伸出右手抚上我脸侧。  
“你……”  
我把头埋进他肩膀和沙发之间，把选择权交出去。  
“还想继续玩下去吗？”

床那边，兄弟把椰子搂在怀里一点点喂水，一边塞两只手指在他身后搅弄，小孩儿喝得一抖一抖的。兄弟这个坏习惯居然还留着，亏得之前的褐皮美人能忍到现在，啧啧。发现我们的视线，兄弟凑到怀里人的耳边说了些什么，只见狼崽子的肩背绷紧了一瞬，然后乖顺的让兄弟拎走了水杯，倒回床上扬过头来看着我和埃迪，微肿的嘴唇带着被水滋润过的艳红，锋利的眉角隐藏在起伏的床单下面。

埃迪起身踱到床边，像鹤鸟落在水面上一样滑到椰子身旁。整个身形遮住了椰子的侧影，只能看到埃迪的手消失在两人之间，慢慢地传来喘息声，小孩儿的脚后跟在床单上磨蹭。忽然埃迪叫了一声，然后有湿滑的舔舐液体的声响。大概是小孩儿开始啃胸了。从来只有我知道有多敏感的埃迪的乳头现在被另一个人叼在唇间，含在嘴里放在舌尖上滚动。我能看到埃迪的手出现在狼崽子的腰上，指尖顺着脊椎的曲线上下滑动，时不时陷进腰窝里打圈。本来还想着小孩子第一次玩这种刺激游戏会放不开，但转念一想，既然被兄弟说服了来玩，大抵是下了什么奇怪扭曲的决心罢了。或者只是年少不更事，欢愉之外不考虑其他。

兄弟晃着半杯酒走过来，瘫在沙发另一头/大剌剌坐下，一起欣赏床上的表演。  
“刚刚又被照顾了吧？”  
“住嘴吧你就。” 说完把酒杯夺过来一口闷掉，剩下冰块丢回给沙发那头的人。兄弟一脸好笑的走回床头柜前给自己倒酒，坐回到床头看着自家小孩和黑发美人的肢体扭动。冰冷潮湿的手指缠绕上已经溢出前液的分身，两人被刚碰过冰块的手心凉得抽气。兄弟显然想到了另一个点子，另一只手拿着冰块直接在埃迪的胸口上搓揉，刺激得南美人深色的乳头硬得发疼。小孩儿忍不住地视线在朋友的脸和手指之间摇晃，仿佛已经在过多的欲望中迷失了自己。

我给自己倒了半杯酒，绕到另一边床头上坐下，边啜饮边从杯口边缘看向眼前的美景。小孩的脸埋在兄弟胯下，凌乱的碎发之间腮帮子鼓起来凹下去，像条抢食的小狼崽子。兄弟面带微笑的任由自家小孩儿动作，手指插在稻草色的头发里轻轻抚摸。埃迪从后面覆上去，用饱满的胸乳与小孩儿厮磨，只是看起来不得章法，皱起眉头寻找刚才的快感。于是我把他从狼崽子身上撕下来搂进怀里，用力吸吮他舌尖抚弄起伏的背部曲线，把酒精的香味和莫名的暴躁一通喂给他。

一时间里房间里静下来，只能听到模糊的水声和彼此的心跳。

等我终于发泄够了，跟埃迪分开，看到兄弟正懒洋洋的射在椰子脸上。小孩儿通红的脸微张着嘴喘气，连鼻尖上欲落不落的白浊都不在意。好友用指尖抹走那一滴黏液，然后慢慢的，目光一直盯着我的眼睛，以带着些微波动的一条直线的姿势把手指伸向黑发美人的嘴前。我没有眨眼，兄弟也没有，用眼神做交流。然后我们一起把视线转向所指之人，埃迪撇了我一眼，然后舌尖微动，兄弟指尖的那点汁水就消失在红肿湿润的唇间，整个动作像一个无声的巨响，定住了所有人的动作。我猜我当时甚至不敢呼吸，除了不受控制的下身，大概听从着某些遥远的嘶吼而勃起跳动。

还是年轻人，再一次夺回了所有人的注意力。小狗崽子追随着自家那位的指尖，直接扑了过来叼住了之前的落脚点。然后就是身不由己的一片肢体移动的混乱，等我回过神来，埃迪和蒂恩的呼吸依旧混在一起，从嘴唇到前胸到小腹到胯间都黏连着，重新开始之前的共振摩擦。隔着两个肩膀是兄弟熟悉的面孔，只是微笑稍微有些扭曲，下一秒我就看到它，而黑发美人儿皱紧眉头，用力握住我的肩膀。我当然不甘落后的把自己重新塞回进小孩子的甬道里。

隔着小孩儿的肩膀我能清晰的看着埃迪的脸，他汗湿的墨色卷发随着兄弟的动作摇晃，唇上的薄汗近在眼前，我只要稍微往前探身就能舔走，就像之前无数次的欢爱一样。这次又有什么区别呢？于是我顺从心意的含住熟悉的唇瓣，扭动下身带动小孩儿来替我摩擦埃迪的前胸。说起来蒂恩的胸握在手里特别爽，鲜红发硬的奶头衬着乳晕柔软，肌肤下的肌肉紧致，用力也可以挤出浅沟，几乎和自家乌拉圭人的不相上下。不知道两个人对彼此的触觉有什么想法？可以之后问下埃迪，如果之后我还记得现在闪过的念头的话。

分身忽然被夹了一下，回过神来发现是朋友掐了一下自家狼崽子的腰。少年绷紧的腰背像风中的杨树一样颤抖起来，却被我和埃迪夹在中间动弹不得，只能发出呜呜被欺负的声音。我努力把手穿过小孩儿的腋下挤到两团软肉之间，一开始只是单纯固定住身前的人方便使力。偶尔我指甲会划到两人的乳尖，带来的是两具肢体的颤抖，干脆一手捏住一颗乳尖挑弄捻玩，再配合下身的捣弄，直到听见断断续续的呻吟才稍微停下花样儿，切换成大开大合的撞击。兄弟的手逗留在蒂恩的腰间，时不时也在埃迪的身侧打转。虽然之前互相提过自家家属的敏感点，但是现在要朋友去撩黑发前锋的腰窝大概难度有点高，暂且放任它咬紧黑发美人的后颈和肩头好了。

节奏逐渐混乱，我跟朋友也开始无法控制自己的动作。被夹着的两个人已经腿软，只能紧紧抱住对方来保持平衡。我留着最后一丝清明凑到埃迪耳边问他想不想给我生个孩子，长大了会不会长得更像兄弟。另一边，朋友好像也在跟狼崽子咬耳朵，我听不到也懒得去听那些字眼，无非也是如果搞大了肚子要怎么办。我只能看到埃迪用力闭紧双眼，不知是因为羞耻还是因为快感的潮红随着泪水一起涌上眼角，凑上去舔吻那些液体，与此同时下身所处的甬道痉挛，小孩儿这次的哭喊到一半就哑了，大概是因为被我射了一屁股而同时又被兄弟玩弄着前面的柱身吧。

~

不得不说，即使选了最大号的California king size bed，四个汗淋淋湿漉漉的躯体还是无法舒展开来。有半条腿搭在我手臂上，指尖能触碰到熟悉的脚踝形状，但大脑还没重启完毕，无法区分哪一部分是当下的剧情，哪一部分是熟悉的事后。另外一只手被某个还在微微颤抖的腰肢压在床垫上，随后被带走，让我得以两只手同时安抚身侧那个起伏着的背脊。

不知过了多久，兄弟发话了：  
“所以有人想去洗澡吗？浴缸够大的。”

~ END ~


End file.
